


Finding Peace

by Somethingelvish



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingelvish/pseuds/Somethingelvish
Summary: Chloe thought she knew what it meant to be alone before she left Arcadia Bay behind.





	Finding Peace

“I wonder what she's picked up today.” My father muses from the driver's seat.

He knows she was buying salmon to cook for dinner, I think to myself, but he’s always been that kind of dad. That kind of person really, always trying to engage and entertain. I know that must have been what drew Mom to him when they first met. No matter what, he'd always make you feel like nothing could be more rewarding to him than a simple conversation with you.

“What do you think kiddo?" He asks, tearing me from my train of thought.

“She got salmon, remember?” I respond, almost automatically, playing along.

“Oh, that's right! I've got mocha on the brain.” he chuckles.

He reaches out to the stereo and turns the volume up.

_You've got a way to keep me on your side_  
_You give me cause for love that I can't hide_  
_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

“We're gonna have to turn this off once we get to the store,” he calls back over the music “You know how your mom likes to hate on The Man in Black.”

“What's her problem with country anyway?” I think to ask for the first time.

“You know your mom, Chloe. She can't abide a backwards glance. She left the place where she grew up a long time ago, and I don't think she likes remembering it much.”

The song draws to a close, and I know what comes next.

A truck’s horn blares in the distance.

My father turns around to face me in the back seat, the road blurring as his vision is pulled away from it.

“But if you ask me, it's always important to remember where you come from.”

I watch his body crumple in the split second before reality is reduced to light and sound. My senses overtaken by screaming metal and sirens.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“DAD!” I scream, jolting awake and causing my cat to leap a good ten linear away feet from me.  
The room is dark save for the pale light from the television, asking whether I'm still watching.

At least I knew it was a dream this time. I've been having the same one since I was fourteen. It's only the last few years (maybe two or three) that they haven't left me totally wrecked.

I take a deep breath before relaxing against my headboard, and switching on the lamp on my night stand.

I start Netflix back up, grab my stash from the nightstand, and start rolling myself a joint. 

I'm hella glad I finally have my own place. The choice between trying to keep from getting caught sneaking outside and trying to keep from getting caught smoking in my room had gotten old after the first time.

My hands work with quick experience as the cartoon I picked out starts, and within another moment the joint is lit, and I'm inhaling the only medication that's ever helped.

_Come along with me_  
_And the butterflies and bees_  
_We can wander through the forest_  
_And do so as we please_

I feel myself drifting off again so I stub out the joint and settle back into the bed.

“C’mere Bongo” I say, patting the mattress. He hops up, and I gently pull him towards me, falling into what I hope will be a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how often I'll update this, or even if I will at all lol.
> 
> Something I've been wanting to work on since playing some before the storm


End file.
